


The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives

by Karategirl888



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategirl888/pseuds/Karategirl888
Summary: This fic starts off just after Kate leaves for Devon and follows how I would have liked things to have played out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle...

Its Over… Us… Its over…  
It had been two days now since Kate had left and Rana had never felt more alone. Kates parting words echoed around her head not giving her a moments peace. However hard she tried she just couldn’t block them out. Or get the picture of Kate’s face from her mind. It was this that made Rana come to her decision, the fact every waking moment she ached for Kate, not even in a sexual way. It was just a need to have her close and hold her tight. She wouldn’t even need to speak, Rana just needed her. All this thought of Kate allowed her to come to one conclusion, she was going to leave Zeedan. She had to, I wasn’t fair to stay with him when she was so totally in love with someone else. Even if that person didn’t want her anymore.

Rana sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Zeedan in the upstairs bedroom of number 6. She picked up her phone and typed out a text. Meet me at home as soon as you can, I need to talk to you. She read the message over and over willing herself to press send but still apprehensive of the consequence it would hold. Finally, she did it. The text was sent. Rana let a single tear escape from her eye and she hurriedly brushed it away. She reached under the bed and pulled out a suitcase and a holdall and busied herself packing as much as she could in to them both. Once the majority of her belongings were packed up she carried the bags downstairs and in to the living room. There was no going back now. 

Attempting to busy herself till the inevitable moment of Zeedans arrival, she attempted to clean down the kitchen and living room. Lost deep in thought Rana didn’t even hear the door. She jumped with a start when Zeedan suddenly said ‘What’s all this? Why are your bags packed, where are you going?’. Zeedan was frozen by the door, staring between the packed suitcase and Rana. ‘Zee… Sit down, we have to talk.’ Silently Zeedan manoeuvred himself to the sofa, Rana shuffled awkwardly over and positioned herself on the edge of the seat, staring at her feet, suddenly unable to find the words. Zeedan broke the silence first, ‘Rana, you have to tell me what’s going on, right now.’ ‘Zee, well… erm… I’m, I’m in love with someone else...’. Rana’s words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, tears began to fall freely and quickly down her face, she still couldn’t bring herself to look at Zeedan. 

‘What do you mean you’re in love with someone else?’ he cried out, standing up and facing away from Rana, unable to look at her. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Zee. I didn’t mean for it to happen but I cant deny how I feel anymore. It’s not fair on anyone’, Rana move from the sofa and attempted to put a hand on his shoulder, Zeedan aggressively shrugged it off and stepped away from her. ‘Who is it?’ he questioned. ‘Kate’ whispered Rana, it was her turn to turn away now as more tears began to stream down her face. ‘Kate? You have got to be joking’ Zeedan almost laughed. ‘Kate. Wow. I don’t even know what to say. I take it you’re planning to move out seen as your bags are packed and ready?’. ‘Yes, I thought it would be for the best, I never wanted to hurt you Zee. I wish I hadn’t fallen in love with her but I couldn’t help it.’ ‘Just go, I can’t bare to look at you. Get out and go be with your new girlfriend.’ Snapped Zeedan angrily. ‘We aren’t together. She ended it. But I still love her and its not fair to be with you when I know I have those feelings for someone else.’ Rana reached for her coat and began to put it on. Zeedan silently moved over to the door and held it open as Rana gathered up her bags and made her way across the room. Just as she was about to leave Zeedan spoke. ‘You’ve just walked away from the best life you could possibly have had. I hope your happy.’ With that Rana left into the night without looking back. 

Rana had had the sense to book herself into a small B & B on the outskirts of Weatherfield so she made her way over to the Street Cars office in search of a cab. Steve informed her it would be a 10 minute wait. She thanked him and took a seat. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her driver arrive. Thoughts of Zeedan and what she had just done, thoughts of the future and thoughts of Kate all swamped her mind along the short journey to the B&B. She paid her driver on arrival and made her way inside. She was swiftly shown to a small but comfortable room on the first floor. Once inside and alone Rana sank to the floor and let her tears fall freely. She was scared and for the first time, totally alone. She had lost Kate, Zeedan and most likely her family when they got wind of the situation. There was no-one she could turn too or talk too at this moment. Sometime later she crawled into bed and attempted to get some rest before her regular shift at the surgery tomorrow. At least then she would have something else to occupy her mind with, even if it was only for a few hours. 

Rana woke with a start the next morning, she’d barely fallen asleep before her alarm was signalling for morning. She showered and changed before heading down to breakfast. The B&B had provided a wide variety of options but Rana opted for some toast and a strong black coffee. Even the toast was a struggle, she’d completely lost her appetite but at least the coffee would keep for going for now. A few minutes later Rana was sat on the tram on the way into Weatherfield, she prayed she was early enough to avoid most of the Streets residents and able to sneak away into the medical centre without any questions. She was right. The street was still deserted at this time of the morning, she doubted she would have the same luxury when she left at the end of the day but she would face that when it arrived.

The morning passed by much the same as any other, except she was unable to remove the thought of Kate from her mind, no matter what task she had in front of her. It was almost as if a film reel was playing through her head, starting with their first real kiss in the van, moving through all the stolen moments they’d shared, in the alley way, in the bistro, in Michelle’s flat and ending with Kate telling her they were over. Rana knew the effect the affair had had on Kate, she’d been torn between her love for Rana and the betrayal she felt to her friends, Zeedan and Ayla and Luke particularly. She couldn’t blame Kate for having to get away but she wished she hadn’t. Especially now, having broke the news to Zeedan, she wanted Kate more than ever. 

By the time lunch rolled around Rana was beginning to feel her stomach ache with hunger, it had probably been 24 hours since she’d eaten anything substantial. Gathering up her things she knew she’d have to brave the outside world and make her way to the café for something to eat. At least she knew Yasmeen would not be working today as she spent Fridays down in the community centre instead. As she queued up to place her order she spotted Carla sitting alone at a table in the corner. Rana placed her order with Roy and before she could think what she was doing she felt her feet carrying her towards Carla’s table. ‘Hi’ she said upon reaching her destination. She shuffled her feet nervously as Carla looked up from her spread sheets, somewhat taken aback by Rana’s sudden presence. ‘Rana’ she said, ‘Sit down, what can I do for you’. Rana still wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing but pulled out a chair and sat down anyway. ‘Erm, I was just wondering if you’d heard from Kate? How is she?’ stuttered the nurse. Carla studied Rana’s face for a moment before replying ‘She text me yesterday, she said she was doing ok.’ ‘Oh good, I’m glad she’s getting the space she needs’ replied Rana. Carla let out a small laugh, ‘You miss her don’t you’ she retorted. Rana sighed, ‘Yeah, I do’, she paused, ‘But she ended things between us, she doesn’t want me anymore’. A single tear fell silently down Rana’s cheek.

Carla reached a hand across the table and held Ranas in hers. ‘Oh Rana, take it from me, Kate might have told you she doesn’t want you but I know for a fact she does. She ended it because the affair the two of you were having, it was killing her inside. She couldn’t deal with it.’ ‘Well, I’ve left Zeedan anyway, I had to, I hated lying to him’ replied Rana. There was a moment of silence before she continued, ‘Do you think… do you think if I went to Devon she’d hear me out? I just need to speak to her.’ Carla considered this for a moment then began scribbling something down on a blank page of a note book. Once she was done she tore out the page and slid it across the table to Rana. ‘That’s the address of my cottage in Devon, do with it what you wish. The balls in your court now Rana. I have a meeting to get to so I’d better be going’, Carla gave Rana’s hand another squeeze and then gathered up her paperwork and headed out of the café.

Roy brought over Rana’s order and she spent the remainder of her lunch break finally eating some food and staring at the address on the small piece of paper in front of her. As she was walking back to the medical centre she finally made up her mind. She was going to Devon. She had to at least try to get Kate back. She’d told Zeedan the truth already so there was nothing else to lose. Back at work Rana booked a train ticket to Devon for the early morning. It was a Saturday so she wouldn’t be back in work till Monday anyway. The afternoon seemed to drag on forever, instead of replaying the past this time, her mind was too preoccupied with playing out possible versions of her meeting Kate tomorrow. Would she hear Rana out? Would she slam the door in her face? Would it change anything at all? Rana was genuinely unsure. 

The end of the day rolled around finally and she bid farewell to Sean who was just closing up the reception desk for the day. He tried to engage in a longer conversation but Rana made her excuses and left swiftly, heading for the Tram station to take her back to her B&B for the night. Rana’s evening consisted of her packing and repacking an over night bag for the next day, planning and re-planning what she should wear and attempting to form so sort of script in her head of everything she wanted to say to Kate. She headed to bed early but her sleep was restless once again, she was too nervous to get much real sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning rolled around Rana readied herself and headed to the train station. She grabbed something to eat and drink then boarded her train with plenty of time to spare. The journey would be a long one, roughly 5 hours. However, before Rana knew it, they were pulling into the station. She exited the station and headed for the taxi rank just outside. She got in and handed the driver the address, he merely nodded before setting off to the destination. The closer they got the more Rana’s stomach began to churn. She was beyond nervous now. The taxi pulled up outside the cottage, Rana paid the driver and stood at the end of the driveway taking in the view. The cottage was beautiful, even in this cold bleak January weather. Rana made her way towards the front door and set her bag down, she took a deep breath, reached up and rang the bell. 

Inside the cottage Kate was spending her day curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped over her, the open fire was flickering in front of her. She was attempting to occupy her mind by delving into a new book but it wasn’t working particularly well. She had tried taking herself off for walks the previous days and also found very little comfort in this. Her thoughts of Rana and life back in Weatherfield were too strong. Just as she was picking up the book to attempted another chapter she heard the door bell ring. This was new to her as there had been no visitors in the three days she had been at the cottage. Kate thought for a moment about ignoring it, she didn’t much feel like talking to anyone anyway. However, curiosity got the better of her and she headed for the front door. As Kate opened the door she found her self face to face with the woman who had occupied her thoughts almost constantly for the past 3 days. Rana’s appearance at her door was a total shock. Kate was so taken back that she forgot to speak, she merely just stared at Rana standing on the other side of the door.

Rana had expected Kate to be shocked so she spoke first, ‘Hi’, she breathed. Kate remained silent, still unsure of what to say. ‘Please can I come in, I need to speak to you’ pleaded Rana. Kate stepped to the side and pointed Rana though to the cosy living room she herself had just left. Rana entered, setting her bag to the side on her way in. She perched herself uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa, Kate positioned herself very similarly on the other end. ‘Why are you here Rana, I told you, were over’ said Kate finally. 

‘Yeah, I know but I just had to see you’ Rana turned so she was facing Kate. She reached for Kates hand but Kate shuffled just out of reach. Rana took a deep breath before continuing, ‘I left Zeedan, I told him everything, even about you…’. Kate looked up from the floor and met Rana’s eye. ‘What’ she said. ‘It’s true, I told him I was in love with you’, Rana reached for Kates hand again but this time she did not pull away. She still hadn’t taken her eyes off Rana, the sudden contact felt electric. Kate suddenly felt more alive than she had in days. Her mind was racing with so many different thoughts. Finally, Rana had done what Kate had wanted from the beginning but there was still a small doubt of whether it is too little too late. ‘Rana, I, I don’t know what to say. What made you tell him?’ spoke Kate softly. Rana tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ‘Ever since you left I haven’t been able to think about anything except you. Even though you ended it, I knew I couldn’t be with Zeedan any longer. I’m in love with you, not him. I mean he’s a great guy and I feel awful for hurting him but I realised it was time to start being honest, with everyone.’ Rana breathed a huge sigh of relief. I felt good to finally get all of the past few days thoughts of off her chest. Kate edged closer to her, and manoeuvred an arm around Ranas shoulders, Rana lent into it and let her head rest against Kates shoulder. Kate spoke softly this time ‘I love you too, and I am sorry for leaving and ending things… But I couldn’t go like we were, the affair and then Luke, it all just got too much.’ ‘I know Kate and I’m sorry for not telling Zeedan sooner, I was just so hard. But loosing you made me realise that I can’t be without you, not anymore’ Rana lifted her head to look Kate in the eye. Noses practically touching, lips just inches apart, Rana felt Kates steady breath against her lips. Kate leaned in slowly and captured Rana’s lips in hers. Rana melted at the touch and deepened the kiss, she moved her hand up to cup Kates face, something Kate had done to her many times before. Kate pulled back slightly, ‘If were gonna to do this, then its going to be properly this time. No more hiding, no more lies.’ Rana nodded ‘I know and that’s what I want too but please just be patient with me, Zeedan knows now at least but it might take a while for me to feel comfortable in public. Kate smiled weakly, ‘I know and that’s ok, I do understand that it’ll be hard for you but I’ll be here for you. I promise’. 

It was Rana who lent in first this time, this kiss was filled with passion. Rana was attempting to show Kate how grateful she was with this kiss. There was also an element of relief to it, Rana thought she’d lost Kate for good and she was so overwhelmed to be here next to Kate, confessing there love once again for each other. Before Rana knew it, Kate was pulling her down on to the sofa and taking the dominant position on top. Kate moved herself so she was straddling Rana but not breaking their contact even for a second. Rana snaked one hand around Kates back and moved her other up to Kates hair. Kate had both of hers cupping Rana’s face. They kissed for what felt like hours. Eventually Kate moved back from Rana’s face. ‘I can’t believe were going to finally be together’ she smiled. ‘I thought I’d lost you and I never want to feel like that again’ replied Rana. Kate moved herself from on top of Rana to lay behind her, spooning from behind and whispered into Rana’s ear ‘Hey, you won’t have to’. Rana smiled and relaxed back into Kate. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy as the lack of sleep began to catch up with her. Before she knew it she was sleeping soundly on the sofa, cuddled into Kate. 

By the time Rana woke, the January sun had begun to set. She could still feel Kate pressed into her back, she turned slightly so she could look at the other woman. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep’ she said. ‘Don’t worry, you’ve only had a couple of hours, anyway it’s been nice to just be close to you to be honest’ Kate placed a small kiss on Ranas cheek. Rana smiled then her face turned serious, ‘How are you feeling about Luke now?’ Kate sighed, ‘I think I’ve come to terms with it now, I’ve had a lot of chance to think these past few days. I can’t even imagine how Ayla’s feeling.’ ‘She’s not doing well but we can both try to be there for her when we go back, if she will let us that is…’ replied Rana. ‘When do you have to go?’ questioned Kate. ‘I have a shift on Monday so I should probably go back tomorrow.’ ‘As long as you don’t mind me staying here that is’ added Rana quickly. Kate let out a small laugh ‘of course not, I was hoping you would.’  
The girls spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the sofa in front of the fire with a bottle of wine. Kate ordered them takeout pizza as neither felt much like cooking or going out. They both even managed to forget all about life back in Weatherfield for a few hours and just be happy spending time in each other’s company. They chatted about all the holidays they wanted to go on, the dates they wanted to plan and even broached the subject of moving in together. They decided they wanted to take the relationship slow and agreed Rana should find a flat of her own for the time being, at least until she could finalise a divorce with Zeedan.

The night passed by far too quickly and before they knew it was gone 11. Rana tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. ‘You look tired and its gotten late, we should head to bed’ suggested Kate. Rana nodded in agreement. Kate got up off the sofa and offered out her hand to Rana, ‘Come on then, I’ll show you up.’ Rana took Kates hand and followed her upstairs, stopping to pick up her bag on the way. Upon entering the bedroom Rana suddenly felt nervous, this would be the first time they would spend the night together. Rana placed her bag neatly in the corner and turned to face Kate who was leaning against the door she had just closed behind them. The bedroom contained a large four poster bed with beautiful draping’s around all 4 sides. It matched the aesthetic of the cottage perfectly. Rana shuffled her feet nervously as Kate walked over to her. She held the back of Ranas head and kissed her deeply, the passion obvious to Rana. Rana kissed Kate back hungry for her too but still somewhat apprehensive. Kate pushed Rana back till she felt her legs hit the side of the bed, from here she pushed her so she was laying back on the bed and Kate climbed on top. Kate moved from Ranas lips down on to her neck trailing kisses up and down, stopping to suck slightly on the most sensitive spots. Rana felt her body tingle at the touch, she allowed herself to lay back and enjoy the feeling. Rana stroked her arms down Kates back and allowed her hands to rest on her hips. It was not long before Kates hands had found the bottom of Ranas shirt and she began attempting to remove it from the woman below her. ‘Wait’ said Rana suddenly. Kate sat bolt upright, still straddling the younger woman, ‘I’m sorry, did I go too far?’ she questioned. Rana allowed herself to catch her breath for a second. The truth was they had never been truly intimate before. They hadn’t even gotten further than the time in the back of the van, sexually speaking. It wasn’t that Rana didn’t want to because god knows she did but the time had never felt right. She didn’t want to rush things with Kate and the only alone time they really had was in Michelle’s flat, and even that had felt wrong. There was also an element of nerves. Rana had never been with a woman before, she knew how to please men but she was scared she wouldn’t be able to do the same for Kate. 

‘No babe, you didn’t. I’m just nervous that’s all’ replied Rana running a reassuring hand through Kates hair. ‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. We can take it as slow as you need’ reassured Kate. ‘I want to, I just don’t know if I’ll be any good’ replied Rana coyly, she could barely meet Kates eye. Kate moved from on top of Rana to lay be her side, she pulled Rana on to her so she was cuddling her. Rana buried her head into Kates chest. ‘Rana, you couldn’t possibly be bad, I love you and anything you do will feel amazing. Anyway, I can teach you all my tricks’ said Kate with a wink. Rana moved her head up and found Kates lips once again, she kissed Kate with a sense of urgency this time, with a need to feel every part of her. Kate responded enthusiastically and was soon trying to remove Rana’s shirt again. This time Rana obliged, she then reached for Kates top and pulled it over here head. Rana broke away and took a second to take in Kates bare torso. She ran a hand over Kates smooth abs and then over her bare shoulder. Kate took this opportunity to overpower Rana and resume a dominant position on top. Kate kissed her way down Rana’s neck once again, when she reached her breasts Kate reached her hand around Rana’s back and unclipped her bra with ease. Kate glanced up at Rana who gave her a reassuring smile. Taking this as permission Kate slipped Rana’s bra off her arms and dropped it off the side of the bed. Kate captured Rana’s nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, occasionally flicking her tongue playfully across it. She heard Rana let out a gasp below her. Kate moved back to Rana’s lips and kissed her deeply once again, one hand snaked in her hair and the other moved down to unbutton Rana’s jeans. She slid her hand down and softly stroked Rana, she could feel her excitement as Rana’s hips grinded ever so slightly against Kates hand. Not wanting to leave Rana in this excited state for too long she decided to remove her jeans and underwear. 

Kate positioned herself so her head was between Rana’s thighs. She looked up to double check Rana was ok. Kate was satisfied by Rana’s rapid nodding of her head. Starting at the bottom of her thigh, Kate kissed her way up Rana’s inner leg and made her way towards her centre. Upon reaching it, Kate let her tongue dance playfully across Rana’s clit. This elicited a soft moan. Kate slowly began inserting a finger into Rana whilst making sure to pay careful attention to her clit as well. As Rana became more and more excited Kate responded by increasing the speed and pressure of her movements. Before long, Rana was squirming in pleasure below her. ‘Kate, I need you’ moaned Rana. Kate responded by moving back up Rana’s body to kiss her waiting lips. She moved her thumb on to Rana’s clit and continued her fingering motions, bending them ever so slightly to reach her G spot. Less than 30 seconds later Kate felt Rana tensing against her fingers as pleasure coursed through her body. Rana held Kate as she rode out her orgasm staring intently into her lovers eyes, wanting to savour every moment of this experience. Once Rana had settled, Kate lay next to her gently stroking her back in circular motions. ‘How was that?’ asked Kate. Rana turned and smiled, still worn out from the experience, ‘Honestly, it was amazing, you’re amazing. I’m so happy we waited’. Kate fidgeted slightly. ‘Are you ok babe?’ asked Rana. ‘Yeah I’m fine, it’s just watching you, well you know, has got me quite excited’ replied Kate with a slight blush. ‘Ohh, well I’d like to try make you feel just as good’ smiled Rana. This time it was Rana who took the dominant position and kissed Kate with all the passion she could muster. As she busied herself kissing into Kate’s neck, she left the other girl removing her own bra. Rana moved down again and kissed against Kates breasts and down her stomach. She attempted to remove Kates jeans but found her hands shaking too much. Noticing, Kate reached down to help Rana remove them. In doing so, she offered Rana a reassuring smile and quickly squeezed her hand ‘Just relax ok, you’re doing amazing’ she whispered. Rana moved herself into the same position Kate had been in earlier. She started in the same way, kissing up Kates thigh, then playfully adding a finger before finally placing her tongue on Kates clit. Rana felt Kate arch her back in pleasure, with a knew found confidence she changed up the pace and pressure and before he knew it Kate was writhing around below her riding out an intense orgasm. 

Rana felt Kates hand reaching down to her so she made her way back up the bed and under the covers. Kate got in the other side and cuddled up to Rana. ‘Are you sure you’ve never done that before because you seemed like a natural to me’ joked Kate. Rana playfully slapped her arm, ‘Just a quick learner that’s all’. Kate hand found Ranas and she intertwined their fingers. ‘Rana?’ said Kate. ‘Yeah babe?’ ‘Does all this mean I get to call you my girlfriend now?’ asked Kate. ‘Yeah I suppose it does really’ smiled Rana. Playfully, Kate slapped her arm, ‘Oh don’t sound too happy about it.’ ‘Honestly, right now, despite everything, I’ve never been happier.’ With that Rana turned on to her side and Kate moved round to spoon Rana from behind. They fell in to a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
